


Avenging Best Friends

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my tumblr sirensimagines: Could you use 'you can't leave' 'why' 'because I need you here dumbass' with young sirius black?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Best Friends

“Sirius, you can't do this. You can't just leave!”

 

He stopped his angry pacing and turned around to face you, “Y/N, that piece of scum tried to molest you and you're trying to convince me not to go after his arse?” 

 

His eyes were bloodshot from crying and they were furious. So furious that you would've shrank back if you didn't know that you were safe around him.

 

“I'm not telling you not to go after him. I'm telling you not to leave. “ You pleaded with your best friend who wanted nothing more to hex the Hufflepuff that tried to force himself on you. 

 

“And what so happens to be the difference?” He was beyond frustrated that you were defending the coward of a Hufflepuff. Maybe you wouldn't let him hex him now but Sirius would be sure to hex him later. Especially once the rest of the Marauders heard of what happened.

 

“The difference is that I'm frightened and I need you here with me, dumbarse!” You yelled, your eyes teared up as the memory of earlier came back. 

 

Sirius had you in his arms seconds before you started sobbing. One hand was caressing your h/c locks of hair and the other rubbing circles along your back. 

 

“There, there, love. I'm here. No one will ever be able to harm you again. I promise.” He kissed the top of your head, his eyes stared onwards at the fireplace with a heartbroken expression. 

 

Your tears had subsided after a good while though Sirius noted that it was only because you fell asleep. He carried you to your dorm room, asking Lily to watch over you. 

 

“And where are you going at this hour, Black?”

 

“Evans, there's a Hufflepuff who is just  _ dying  _ to see me. “

  
  
  



End file.
